Doronai Munetaka
Perfil * Nombre: みやざきあおい/ Munetaka Doronai * Profesión: Actriz, Modelo y Seiyu * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Tokyo, Japón * Estatura: 163cm * Signo zodiacal: Sagitario * Tipo de sangre: O * Familia: Esposo * Agencia: HYS Entertainment Dramas * What's Wrong with Secretary Kim? (TvN, 2018) * Kurara Hokusai no Musume (NHK, 2017) * Asa ga Kita (NHK, 2015) * Going My Home (Fuji TV, 2012) * Cho Cho San (NHK,2011) * Atsu-Hime (NHK, 2008) * Junjo Kirari (NHK, 2006) * Chichi no Umi, Boku no Sora (NTV, 2004) * Riyu (WOWOW, 2004) * Chotto Matte Kami-sama (NHK, 2004) * Shiawase No Shippo (TBS, 2002) * Ao to Shiro de Mizuiro (NTV, 2001) * Fure Fure Jinsei YTV, 2001) * R-17 (TV Asahi, 2001) * Kabushiki Gaisha o-daiba.com (Fuji TV, 2001) * Himitsu Club o-daiba.com(Fuji TV, 2000-2001) * Hatachi no Kekkon (TBS, 2000) * Genroku Ryoran (NHK, 1999) Películas * The Last Recipe (2017) * Birthday Card (2016) * Anger (2016) * If Cats Disappeared From the World (2016) * The Vancouver Asahi (2014) * Kamisama no Karute 2 (2014) * Hajimari no Michi (2013) * The Great Passage -Fune wo Amu- (2013) * Yellow Elephant (2013) * Petal Dance (2013) * A Chorus of Angels -Kita no Kanariatachi- (2012) * Tenchi: The Samurai Astronomer -Tenchi Meisatsu- (2012) * Waga Haha no Ki (2012) * My So Has Got Depression -Tsure ga Utsu ni Narimashite- (2011) * Kamisama no Karute (2011) * Here Comes the Bride, My Mom! (2010) * Solanin (2010) * Tsurugidake: Ten no Ki (2009) * Brass Knuckle Boys -Shonen Meriken Sakku- (2009) * Children of the Dark (2008) * Flowers in the Shadow (2008) * Bloody Snake Under the Sun (2008) * Sad Vacation (2007) * Virgin Snow (2007) * Tokyo Tower: Mom and Me, and Sometimes Dad (2007) * Umi de no hanashi (2006) * Heavenly Forest (2006) * Hatsukoi (2006) * Su-ki-da (2005) * Nana (2005) * Eli, Eli, lema sabachthani? (2005) * All About My Dog (2005) * Gimme Heaven (2005) * Amoretto (2004) * Riyu (2004) * A Blue Automobile (2004) * Loved Gun (2004) * Lovers' Kiss (2003) * Someday's Dreamers (2003) voz * Tomie: The Final Chapter - Forbidden Fruit (2002) * Pakodate-jin (2002) * Harmful Insect -Gaichu- (2001) * Eureka -Yureka- (2000) * Swing Man (2000) * One Summer's Day Ano natsu no hi (1999) Curiosidades * Debut: 1999 * Afición: Fotografía. * Habilidades: Manicura, * La primera vez que Doronai se tiño el pelo fue para su papel en la película "Nana". * Leyó el manga por primera vez de NANA después de que le fuera concedido el papel. * Le encanta demasiado la fotografía, siempre lleva su cámara con ella. * Se casó con su novio del momento el 15 de junio de 2007. * El 28 de diciembre de 2011 se anunció su divorcio de su novio * Es considerada una de las mujeres más bellas de Japón. * El 24 de diciembre de 2017, se anunció que la actriz se casará con el miembro del grupo V6, Okada Junichi. Se conocieron durante el rodaje de Kagehinata ni Saku en 2008 en el que protagonizaron como pareja. En ese momento, Miyazaki estaba casada pero terminaron su turbulento matrimonio en 2011 cuando protagonizó una vez más con Junichi en la película Tenchi Meisatsu. Aparentemente, comenzaron a salir en 2015 cuando fueron vistos por reporteros caminando juntos y comenzaron a vivir juntos el año pasado. Junichi estaba construyendo una mansión de ¥ 500 millones en el Barrio Setagaya en Tokio, que se completo en 2018. Además, enviaron un fax con el nombre de los dos anunciando su matrimonio. * El 19 de mayo de 2018, se anunció a través de la oficina de Johnny's (de Okada Junichi) que la actriz estaba embarazada de su primer hijo. Categoría:Idol Categoría:AActriz Categoría:Nacidos en 1985 Categoría:HYS Entertainment